One Steamy Night
by Kage no Getsuei
Summary: Sequel to Ocean Spray. What does the rest of the vacation has in store for our lucky Morinaga and poor Tatsumi-senpai?


**A/N** **: This story is a sequel to Ocean Spray where we get to witness the rest of Tatsumi's and Morinaga's vacation. This chapter is an introduction and set-up to the story. Enjoy!**

The sun, blazing and hot, shone brightly amongst a few clouds wandering across a deep blue sky. Today was perfect, spent with the most important person in the world – the only one that his heart yearns for. It was one of the happiest days in Tetsuhiro's life. Not only was he invited to spend the day with his beloved senpai, and people he would gladly – and hopefully one day – call his family, he was able to indulge and sink into that hot passion with his one true love.

The tall graduate student couldn't believe it. Senpai was being so cute today. Of course, he would rarely voice that thought to the man – being overly shy whenever faced with compliments and affection. The shorter blond probably wouldn't find the term ' _cute_ ' to be overly endearing, blushing crimson, nonetheless, out of embarrassment.

All day, however, Tetsuhiro would catch his roommate stealing glances towards him – even before they left the apartment. He never acknowledged the act nor mentioned it since he knew how his embarrassed lab partner would react, especially around other people. At first, he thought his senpai was irritated or mad at him for some unknown reason. Which he might have been at first, but there was no way he was going to let anything dampen his high spirit. The dark haired man was soaring with joy at the idea of spending the day out of the lab, and at the beach, with the love of his life. Even if Senpai's family was there, it seemed to still have more of a romantic vibe than their usual day-to-day activities. Plus, the anticipation of seeing his senpai in nothing but a bathing suit – splashing through the ocean, or tanning beneath the sun with a book in his hands – was nearly killing him. Naturally, he had to keep those thoughts hidden fearing for his own safety do to his roommate's merciless wrath.

As the day went on, his senpai's mood seemed to have shifted. Sure, he was still irritated, but it seemed to be more out of embarrassment. His reactions were so adorable, especially when flustered. Tetsuhiro was curious as to the reason, but that tyrant of his kept deflecting and avoiding him. And then, it happened. He cornered him in a shallow, secluded area of the beach. Senpai had nowhere to run away. The taller man took his chance. He was pleasantly surprised to not have been brutally rejected with the help of that infamous iron fist. Furthermore, the blond seemed to be quite receptive to his advances. Before he knew it, he was sent to heaven on the ocean shore surrounded. Only the towering smooth rocks were present as they stood by as silent witnesses.

Of course, when they joined the others, Senpai was embarrassed, avoiding him and his gaze at all cost, pretending nothing had happened. Nonetheless, Tetsuhiro had just made love with his senpai. He was the happiest man in the world. By now, he had to repeatedly remind himself that the whole day wasn't simply a figment of his over-active imagination.

Then again, the day wasn't over yet. When he finally thought his day had climaxed, it somehow reached a whole new level. When they were preparing to leave, the Tatsumi family were trying to determine how to get to their next destination. Tetsuhiro had only been invited to the beach portion of the vacation, which he was more than thrilled about. Nonetheless, he now felt a twinge of sadness. He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't quite want to part with Senpai just yet, nor did he want to be left behind. While figuring out the rides, and who would ride with whom – since both Matsuda-san and Kurokawa-san each had access to a vehicle – Kanako-chan had assumed Tetsuhiro was following the group. When he kindly rejected, not wanting to anger his love, Kanako-chan naturally dismissed his rejection and invited him join them, seeing no problem having him tag along. Senpai was shocked. He defended his position – having his sister now reprimanding him for not inviting and including his best friend in the plans – saying that he thought this was supposed to be a _family_ vacation. However, his defensive roommate was easily overruled.

"So… where are we going?" Since Tetsuhiro was completely in the dark as to what was planned, he was quite curious to know what was next. He glanced over to his senpai. He was still completely ignoring him, silently fuming.

"Oh! We're going to an onsen ryokan." Kanako smiled up at him, uncontained excitement spilling into her features.

 _What?! A… a hot spings?!_ Tetsuhiro was stunned.

 _An overnight stay with Senpai at an onsen ryokan?! My fantasies have crossed over into reality._ It was a dream coming true. 

**A/N** **: Happy Birthday Morinaga! (July 5** **th** **)**


End file.
